


Witch

by Tuliharja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Curses, Established Relationship, F/M, Ink, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smoking, Tattoos, Witch - Freeform, lucky - Freeform, seal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: They are completely different from each other yet extremely lucky. Why you ask? Because they share one woman, that is everything to them, despite her not being so normal.





	Witch

There is smoke. White, wispy and thick smoke that fills the room as woman on the futon smokes. Her delicate and full lips barely touching the kiseru's mouthpiece as her mouth only opens enough to let out soft moans when ink is placed upon her back. Several lines are drawn upon the canvas that is her back, creating beautiful artwork upon her back while she lays there, vulnerable, yet strong. It's enough to drive the two men looking at her crazy.

One of them is a bald man that claims to have shaved his head when the topic of him being bald is brought out, while the other one as beautiful as one of the finest women in Soul Society. Yet what ties the two together is a deep bond despite their differences: while Madarame Ikkaku is an almost barbaric, ruthless and battle-crazy man, Ayasegawa Yumichika is sophisticated, vain and too beautiful for his own good. But despite these differences there are also similarities: they are both strong, belong to same Division and enjoy good sake with friends, but the thing that ties them closer to each other even more than their similarities and friendship toward each other is their shared love. The woman that they both tried to reach at first as separated beings before together in unison, just to fall hard for her. It was almost ironic for both of them to fall in love same woman as both of them had their different views about what made a woman desirable and lovable.

While Yumichika looked for beauty both outside and inside, Ikkaku always would look if the woman would stand up for herself or open herself like a cheap dog from the Rukongai. There was hardly any challenge if the woman was too cheap and was only after his rank, after all. But this woman was all of this; she was sophisticated, beautiful and stood her ground when needed. She sounded almost too good to be true, yet she was real, yet despite her beautiful traits there were also major flaws in her. Both of the men had learned she had hard time opening up and showing who she truly was, she had anxiety problems but the most nerve wracking thing was the fact she could get extremely jealous – a fact they had learnt once she had started officially started to date the duo. It had went as far as Yumichika holding her down, while Ikkaku shoved aside the woman that had got onto his lap. What a crazy woman, but still so very, _very_ sexy and worth it all. But what else you could expect from a woman of her caliber?

A soft, sensual moan escaped now from the woman's lips as the tattoo artist curled their pen and made its way to the woman's lower back. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika had heard that getting a tattoo as large as she was getting would be quite painful, yet it could cause pleasure to some people and to her…it did. Not that the smoking didn't add the fact the woman was almost in blissful state; she had asked Yumichika to get something little bit stronger than tobacco to dull the pain of the tattoo. Usually she wouldn't even touch drugs or ask anyone deliver her one, but for the sake of finishing that tattoo in one go she had forfeited. It was sinful act yet she had merrily laughed along with Ikkaku because if they were going to go Hell, they would. They both had their fair share of dead bodies left behind them as they continued going on in their life. This little fact had only made Yumichika sigh before he had made his way to the Rukongai as the man had some connections to its finest and also the not-so-finest areas. But what wouldn't a man do for the one they loved most?

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika knew that for this woman, they would sell their poor souls (or whatever was left of them), while laughing merrily. After all, they were men who didn't back down once they had decided on something. So stubborn they were.

Now smiling slightly, Yumichika leaned against his hand while looking that tattoo artist revealing the tattoo piece by piece. They had been sitting in the smoky room _–kami-sama knows how long–_ but the progress was still interesting. Even Ikkaku couldn't help but stare in an interested manner, glancing his beloved's face that had dreamy smile upon their lips from time to time. He could still remember her sudden announcement to get the tattoo even though both he and Yumichika had been strongly against it. But once she put something to her head she did it. She was as stubborn as the duo (if not even more), as she would argue for hours if needed, before the argument was solved and they all would retire to their shared room for a passionate agreement. So in the end their shared lover had got her will through. Yet of course she had told them the reason that she got the tattoo in first place: it was a seal. As crazy and odd it sounded it was a seal whose purpose was to keep at bay the demons that had started surface within her.

At first there had been only subtle hints of changed in her, but as time went by more and more had started to come. Ikkaku could still vividly remember the incident when Olivia (that was her name), had slapped Yumichika. He couldn't remember the details anymore - what had caused the slap or who had been in fault. Whatever had happened, that incident had been enough to drive her in over the edge. There had been lot of crying. Harsh words and self-disgust. Never ever again Ikkaku want to see her beautiful face twist with self-hatred and neither did Yumichika. They loved her just too much. She was too beautiful to suffer, like Yumichika had put it, as vain as it sounded.

A shivering breath and small clank was then heard as Olivia dropped her kiseru, wailing now as the drug was starting to wear out despite all of them breathing it in. But to her it was different; Yumichika recalled Olivia once mentioned she had high tolerance toward drugs (or was it toxics)? Either way, the effect of the drug was starting to wear down and the sweetness of silence that had lulled them all to an almost trance-like state started to break. It wouldn't take long time before Olivia would start to scratch the floor or whimper in pain. Yumichika's eyes darted toward the tattoo that was almost completed before the woman opened her eyes. Her eyes were dazed and unclear, obviously both from pain and the ecstasy she had felt. But which one would win in the end? The pain, or the sweetness of your flesh getting pierced and painted on?

The answer never came the way it should have as Ikkaku leant in and took her hands to his, looking her in the eyes. His eyes held an almost a soft look within them that usually wasn't there. Yet Yumichika knew his best friend could be understanding and soft, but only to those who he hold dear to him, whom could be counted with one hand. The beautiful man turned to look toward the tattoo as the pen was finally lifted up and the tattoo artist finished his work.

"How does it look?" a small voice asked softly, obviously trying to hide the pain that she felt.

"Beautiful," Yumichika stated, before in front of his eyes the fresh tattoo started to pale and pale, before vanishing completely. Tilting his head to the side his eyes darted to the tattoo artist, just to notice he wasn't nowhere to seen. Yet his look quickly made its way back to Olivia who got into a sitting position with Ikkaku's help.

"Did it help?" Ikkaku asked now curiously as Olivia looked around for her top before gasping slightly as she felt Yumichika's butterfly-like touch upon her skin.

"Ye-yes…" she breathed before tilting her head to her side, trying to catch a glimpse of the man that was looking her back."I don't feel restless anymore…"

With a small, beautiful and somewhat devilish smile Yumichika quickly captured her lips to his just to pull away.

"Well, let's get away from this creepy place to celebrate the fact you aren't possessed anymore!" Yumichika stated just as Ikkaku kissed Olivia who was about to tell Yumichika she hadn't been possessed, even though all of them knew that. Yet she could have been as she had been acting like one.

Sighing lightly, Olivia finally managed to grab her top and put it on just to yelp as she was lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

"Ikkaku! Put me down! Now!" she demanded yet her command fell to deaf ears as both Ikkaku and Yumichika were already planning what would be the best place to get wasted as they exited the small cottage. Yet as they did so and started to make their way back to the Seireitei, neither of the men bothered to look after themselves, even as their girlfriend glanced behind. There, where once had been a cottage middle of swamp, wasn't anything anymore. This very small fact made Olivia chuckle as she turned to look down to Yumichika as he just started his rant about why they shouldn't go to the bar near of Third (something about 'haunting demon fox'), as the fact that Soul Society was quite superstitious place despite the people living there being soul reapers amused her.

But it was only understandable in Ikkaku's and Yumichika's case –their girlfriend was a witch, after all. Not that either of them minded the fact or were particularly scared of demons or such. In tight situation Ikkaku would just kick the demon's ass while Yumichika would watch from the side together with very amused Olivia. After all, the duo were members of Eleventh Division and best friends, who were somewhat simple-minded yet as complex as universe itself (especially Yumichika if he decided to start one of his beauty rants). Yet despite this all, they loved one woman and that one woman loved them both back equally.

How lucky they were indeed.


End file.
